


The Chronicles of James Buchanan Barnes-Family Man

by SnoopyLover58



Series: The Chronicles of James Buchanan Barnes-Family Man [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Bucky, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gen, He deserves happiness, Husband Bucky, Izzy's a cutie, Love my Bucky, My First Series, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Love doesn’t always occur in conventional ways. Sometimes, chance meetings leads to a lifetime of happiness. Such is the case for James Buchanan Barnes and an adorable, freckled faced 3 year old, Isabella Marie.





	1. Daddy Buckwoo and Izzy

Ah, yes Father’s Day, the hallowed 3rd Sunday in June. Some dad’s consider it Holy Grail Sunday because their loved ones showers them with breakfast in bed, homemade crafts, and a vast array of gifts; ranging from ties, tools, and fishing equipment.

Too bad for James Buchanan Barnes, his hopes of becoming a parent were dashed thanks to the evil minions of HYDRA. They didn’t want any tiny Winter Soldiers running around, so Bucky was sterilized. He thought it best because no child of his could ever love a monster, until he met Jillian!

Their meeting was pure happenstance. He, Steve and Sam decided to explore the city. Since neither super soldier had ever been to a department store in the 21st century, this turned into a field trip!

As the trio meandered through a maze of aisles and people at Macy’s, someone caught his eye. There she was at the Men’s Fragrance counter, cherry brown shoulder length hair, olive skin, brilliant smile and well defined figure. It wasn’t his intention to buy anything but all of a sudden he needed, no wanted cologne.

“S’cuse me ma’am. Can’ya tell me what smells good nowadays?

“Good afternoon sir. My goodness, there’s so many to choose from. You have no idea what you’d like?”

“Nah. What would you like to smell on a man?”

Tapping a finger on her perfect chin, Jillian chose “Invictus” by Paco Rabanne.

She sprayed a small piece of construction paper and handed it to Bucky..

“Wow, this is nice. You’ve got good taste, Doll.” Jillian lowered her head and blushed like a teenager.

Walking to the register, Jillian completed the transaction and thanked him.

 

After that encounter, Bucky found the courage to ask Jillian out for coffee. She happily accepted. Discovering she was a single mother, Bucky had trepidations about meeting Izzy.

Would she be afraid of him or his metal arm? And Jillian was very protective of her daughter. She didn’t want a revolving door relationship with him. So they decided to take it slow so Bucky would have the chance to really get to know Isabella Marie.

It was love at first sight. Izzy relaxed into a comfortable rapport with Bucky and wasn’t afraid of his metal appendage. She also loved hanging out at Stark Tower with Unke Steeb, Unke Tam, Unke Tor, Unke Cwint, Unke Towe, Te Te Nat and Te Te Wando.

Earth’s mightiest heroes succumbed to the cuteness of a rambunctious freckled faced 3 year old, with dark brown hair and sparkling gray eyes!

 

After being together for a year and a half, Jillian and Izzy moved into the Tower for safety reasons and she started work at Stark Enterprises. Bucky said he felt better with them under the same roof with him. Tony opened up the 93rd floor for the family. Izzy’s room was filled with teddy bears, dolls, tea sets and princess accessories including tiaras and feather boas! Two more rooms became “Princess Izzy Land”. Her “kingdom” consisted of a huge playhouse, gym set with two swings, see-saw and sliding board nestled on the best indoor turf money can buy.

On any given day, Princess Izzy would “hold court”. Steve, Bucky and Sam were her loyal subjects. She instructed them to sit on the floor, placing a tiara atop their heads with a feather boa wrapped around their necks and have tea. Jillian, Nat, Wanda and Tony stumbled upon Her Royal Highness having tea and crumpets with the oversized commoners of “Izzy Land.” Snickering in the background, flashes of light captured the moment, as raucous laughter erupted.

As Father’s Day approached, Jillian planned something special for Bucky, but at the last minute, he and Steve were called away on a mission and didn’t know if they would be home in time. She and Izzy were disappointed, especially the little one. When Bucky left, Izzy always cried. He’d already made up his mind to leave the field once he and Jillian were married. Being a full-time husband and dad outweighed missions.

Saturday before Father’s Day, Izzy whispered in her momma’s ear the surprise from her to Bucky.

Later that evening, Bucky and Steve returned. Izzy jumped from the sofa in their apartment and ran to Bucky’s waiting arms.

“Buckwoo, Buckwoo you hwere!”

“Yes sweetheart, I’m here. Missed you and your momma so much.”

Izzy wrapped her tiny arms as far around his neck as far as she could and kissed him on the jaw.

Jillian couldn’t hold back tears. The two most important people in her life were there and all was right with the world.

Later that evening, Izzy was M.I.A. Jillian reassured her overprotective boyfriend she was hanging out with Wanda and Nat.

Bucky’s “Sugar Plum” was on a secret mission, creating a card and planning breakfast in bed for Father’s Day.

This is what she asked Wanda to write in his card:

“Dear Daddy Buckwoo, I wuv you. I gwad you wuv you me. Tisses, Izzy you Pwincess”

(Dear Daddy Buckaroo. I love you. I’m glad you love me. Kisses, Izzy your Princess)

On the front, she colored three stick figures, Mommy, Izzy and Daddy Buckwoo and decorated the card with Princess stickers!

 

**Father’s Day 6:50 a.m.**

Bucky bolted upright at the sound of cabinets slamming in their kitchen. Making his way down the hall, there was Izzy pouring cereal into one of her small bowls.

Nat helped her by pouring milk and orange juice into her cups with a spout the day before.

Bucky stealthily got back into bed. Jillian stirred. “Hey babe, what’s going on?

“Izzy has a surprise for me. Shhhh, here she comes.”

Ever determined to serve her daddy breakfast in bed, Izzy placed a bowl, spoon, cups and card in her hot pink princess wagon and rolled into Bucky and Jillian’s bedroom.

Carefully, Izzy pulled her wagon to Bucky’s side of the bed and laid her hand on his face.

“Hey Sugar Plum, what’re you doing up so early? Is everything okay?” Jillian knew what was happening, but acted surprised.

“Happy Fodder’s Day, Daddy Buckwoo! Wookie, I got bweakfust fo you!”

Bucky was floored. There in front of him was the world’s cutest kid, bringing him breakfast in bed on Father’s Day.

“I made dis fo you. Te Te Wando wote fo me.” On blue construction paper were 3 colored stick figures and lots of stickers.

“Who’s this Sugar Plum?”

Smiling wide, showing her missing teeth, “Dat mommy, me and you Daddy Buckwoo.”

Bucky got emotional reading the message inside and Izzy thought he was sad.

“Daddy Buckwoo, awe you sad? Pwease don’t cwy.” He lifted her on the bed and held her in his arms.

“Oh Sugar Plum, I’m not sad. How could I be? I have you and your momma and I love you both so much. Thank you sweetheart for breakfast and my beautiful card. I’ll treasure it forever.”

Izzy laid her head on his shoulder. “Daddy Buckwoo, I wuv you too.” Jillian knelt down and pulled a beautifully wrapped box from under the bed, placing it in Bucky’s lap. “We have another gift for you. Happy Father’s Day sweetheart!”

Inside was a leather jacket, the same one he saw about 6 months ago. “Doll this is the jacket I wanted! How….when? I can’t believe it! I’m a fortunate man. My two best girls.” Bucky pulled Jillian into a hot kiss as Izzy looked on.

While Jillian sat against the headboard with Izzy in her lap, Bucky opened the nightstand drawer,

Inside were two velvet boxes; one contained a pear shaped engagement ring for Jillian and the other a cute little heart necklace for their daughter..

Getting down on one knee, he asked Jillian to marry him and if he could adopt Sugar Plum!

Clapping while jumping up and down, the excited toddler sang, ♪♫♪ Daddy Buckwoo, Pwincess Izzy wuvs you ♫♪♫. Speechless, Jillian nodded her head, mouthing ‘yes’.

Father’s Day 2017 would go down in the annals of history as one of the best days of James Buchanan Barnes’ life. Not only did he have a stunning fiancee’, but also a daughter. Isabelle Marie, the apple of his eye.


	2. Izzy and The Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky and Jillian married, he adopted Izzy. Their happy family expanded with the birth of Steven James Barnes, much to the dismay of his big sister, Izzy!

True to his word after Bucky and Jillian married, missions stopped. Instead, he trained new recruits for S.H.I.E.L.D., recommended by Nick Fury. The Army even bestowed upon him the rank of Sergeant Major! But the cherry on top was adopting Izzy. Her name is now Isabella Marie Barnes.

Time seems to have flown. Izzy is now 5 and attending kindergarten. She knows her ABC’s, can count to 10 and recognize colors. Not to mention, Izzy takes ballet. Auntie Nat helps her with stretching and routines. Bucky and Jillian marvels at her growth. She’s more free-spirited and loves having attention heaped on her.

Well that was until her little brother came along. Steven James Barnes, 6 months, is an adorable cherub with sparkling blue orbs and mocha brown locks like his daddy. Bucky and Jillian were elated to have a son. Izzy on the other hand, didn’t like it one bit. The attention shifted from her to little Steve. Where Izzy was the center of attention, everyone’s going crazy over the “big mouth cry baby,” as she lovingly refers to him.

Yep, the green-eyed monster bit Izzy and she was fuming! After little Steve came along, she began acting out at school and home. Throwing temper tantrums, talking back to her parents. At school, she’d pick on kids who were smaller than her. Isabella changed into a totally different little girl. Bucky and Jillian were perplexed. They couldn’t understand what was going on. That is until Clint brought it to their attention.

 

Sitting at the kitchen island, Clint explained that Izzy was jealous of her little brother.

Bucky and Jillian furrowed their brows and looked at each other. “Jealous? Really?”

Clint nodded. “Yep. You see, she used to get all the attention and now that Steven is here, everyone oooo’s and ah’s about him. She feels left out. Just have a long talk with her. She needs reassurance that you still love her.”

Jillian and Bucky felt like horrible parents. Since their son came along, Izzy was kinda pushed on the back burner. Jillian used to have girl time with her, Wanda and Nat. They would get manicures and pedicures and hang out. Now that Steven is here, that’s stopped.

Bucky would take her to the park to ride her training wheel bike and play ball. Once again, everything revolves around the little squealer (another affectionate nickname courtesy of Izzy).

“Shit Doll, we need to really talk to her.”

“I agree and thank you so much.” Jillian kissed Clint on the cheek.

After dinner, Bucky bathed the baby and Izzy. With his little stomach full, little Steven fell asleep immediately. Jillian summoned his big sister to the living room couch for a pow wow!

Dressed in her Iron Man gown, Black Widow bedroom slippers and carrying Bucky bear, Izzy prepared herself for a tongue lashing. Instead, she received love and understanding.

Sitting between her parents, Bucky and Jillian turned to face her.

“Izzy, your dad and I are disappointed how you’re acting towards your classmates and especially your baby brother. We want to know right now what’s going on?”

Inhaling, Izzy played with the end of her gown. “You and daddy don’t love me anymore.”

Tears fell in her lap. Bucky pulled her onto his lap.

“Sugar Plum, that’s not true. We love you too.”

Wiping her eyes, Izzy shook her head ‘no. Looking at her parents, Izzy spoke.

“I don’t like Steven because he took you and mommy away from me. Will you send him back please?”

“That’s not possible honey.” Jillian gave her a sympathetic glance.

Izzy continued,“We used’ta have fun before he came and now all you do is talk to him. Daddy, we used’ta go to the park but not anymore and mommy I miss girl time.”

They knew she was right. Since the baby was born, Bucky and Jillian spent a great deal of time with Steven, so did the rest of the team.

“Isabella, our love for you hasn’t changed. Steven is a little baby and he needs a lot of attention. But we know now you need us too.” Jillian held her hand.

Gazing into her parent’s eyes she said, “Mommy and Daddy, I’m really sorry for being a bad girl. I won’t do it anymore, I promise.”

Rubbing her back, Bucky kissed the top of her head. “Now that’s my big girl. Go get in the bed and we’ll come tuck you in.”

“Okay.”

 

Bucky and his wife concocted a plan to lift their daughter’s spirits. Have “Izzy Day” at the Tower. Invite her classmates and their parents, decorate the backyard like a carnival, complete with Bouncy house, pony rides, cotton candy, popcorn, delicious barbecue ribs, chicken and steaks for the grown-ups; hot dogs, chips and soda for the kids!

Pepper, Tony, Wanda and Nat went all out. A gigantic banner was stretched from tree to tree, proclaiming “Izzy Day.” Tony being the protective uncle, made sure everyone checked out.

Wearing a blindfold, Bucky guided her to the backyard. When he took it off, Izzy’s eyes bulged.

“Daddy, is this for me?”

“Yes Sugar Plum, today is “Izzy Day”. We love you so much baby girl.”

Jillian added, “We sure do Izzy.”

With tears in her smoky gray eyes, she pulled them together for a group hug.

“I love you mommy and daddy, even Steven. From now on, I’ll be a good girl and good big sister.”

Jillian chimed, “That’s my big girl.”

Izzy jumped from Bucky’s arms and sprinted towards the bouncy house.

“Sorry I gotta go. My friends are here. Thank you for “Izzy Day”!!!

She greeted her classmates and they proceeded to the run around playing.

“Well Mr. Barnes, your idea was pure genius.”

“I must admit Mrs. Barnes, it sure was. We’re gonna set aside time for her.”

Humming, Jillian nodded, “Yes we will.”

Little Steven started squirming in his carriage. “Looks like someone’s hungry. I’ll go inside and feed him. Keep an eye on things love?”

“You got it. Love you.”

“Love you too James.”

The mystery was solved. Izzy stopped acting out at school and started spending time talking to little Steven. She’d recite her ABC’S and colors to him. He in turn would coo, blow spit bubbles and flail his arms and legs. The green-eyed monster was slayed and peace restored to Izzy Land.


	3. Bella's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenthood has its highs and lows. Bucky Barnes isn’t immune to ‘growing pains’. His little girl is growing up right before his eyes and he’s really having trouble adjusting to the changes in her personality. Jillian comes to the rescue ensuring Bucky Izzy still loves and needs him.

Isabella Marie Barnes was 10 years old. She shed the pigtails for straight hair; her pink princess room upgraded to teal walls and white bedroom suite. Even though she wore braces, they were Invisalign. Ballet was replaced by soccer. And, Izzy became Bella. It was an adjustment for Bucky because she was growing up too fast.

Her little brother Stevie, loves Bella. At 3 years old, little Stevie likes to play with trucks, cars and rides in his monster truck! As much as she loves to be with him, Bella prefers the company of Wanda and Nat. Even Jillian and Bucky have been pushed away, much to their dismay.

Bucky felt especially left out. Bella was his little girl. He felt she didn’t need him anymore. You could see the pain on his face when she’d go to Uncle Tony’s lab to hang out and watch him build stuff. Sure, little Stevie still needed him, but he missed Bella.

One night after the kids were in bed, Bucky sat in the living room looking through a photo album. On the pages were pictures of Bucky, Jillian and Izzy, either at the park, beach, on a Disney cruise to Jamaica or running around with her aunts and uncles in the Tower. Tears silently fell down his chiseled jaw onto the plastic covering. Where did the time go? Jillian draped her arm around her husband.

Noticing his tears, she crouched in front of him, “Bucky, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Laying the photo album next to him on the sofa, Bucky held his concerned wife in his arms.

“She doesn’t need me anymore Doll.” Y/N’s heart crumbled. “Oh my love, Bella will always need her dad. We both knew she’d grow up and become her own person.”

Looking into his piercing blue orbs and laying her dainty hand on his cheek, Jillian kissed his trembling lips. “I know this is hard for you sweetheart. It’s difficult for me as well. Bella would rather hang out with Wanda, Nat or her friends.”

A tight smile formed on his face, “At least little Stevie still needs us.”

Jillian pulled the brooding super soldier into her arms and whispered, “Bella needs us too. She loves you so much baby. You’ll see. Forever will you be her dad and she’ll always be your little Izzy.”

Jillian devised a plan to bring Bella and her dad closer together. During snack time, Jillian and her pre-teen talked over fruit parfaits.

“Bella, your dad’s been really sad lately.”

Confused, Bella asked her mom why, shoveling a spoonful of fruit and whipped cream in her mouth.

“Well sweetheart, he feels like you don’t love him anymore. He’s having a hard time adjusting to the fact that you’re growing up and becoming more independent.”

With hurt in her voice, Bella said, “Mom, that’s not true. I love dad a lot. I’m sorry I made him feel sad. What can I do?”

Jillian admired her compassion for others. She was truly growing up!

“Why not ask your dad to take you on a date?”

“Huh? I’m too young to date.”

“No, baby. A daddy/daughter date. I’ll ask Auntie Pepper, Wanda and Nat to help decorate the ballroom. It’ll be fun.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Will you take me shopping for a new outfit and shoes? Oh, can I get my nails and toes done. And my hair too?”

Jillian chuckled, “Yes Bella. I’d be honored to take you shopping. How about a girls day? I’ll ask Wanda, Nat, Pepper and Dr. Cho to join us. Would you like that?

Bella jumped up and hugged her mom. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

Stevie pouted with tear filled eys, “Wittle Teebie too?”

Walking over the table, Bella and her mom embraced him, “Yes little man, you too.”

“ Yay! Mommy and Bewa wuv wittle man.” He returned the hug.

 

Bucky returned home and found a letter and invitation. Carefully opening it, he read:

Hey honey,

We’re having girls day, little Stevie tagged along as our bodyguard. Please read the invitation attached. See you soon.

Your best girls and little man!

 

He noticed Bella’s neat handwriting:

_**You are invited on a date with Isabella Marie Barnes. I love you dad and always will. Sorry we haven’t been hanging out like we used to. Please don’t think I don’t love you ‘cuz it’s not true.** _

_**You taught me how to ride a bike, climb a tree, and so much more. People have said really ugly things about you, but I don’t see that. All I see is my dad, who loves us and keeps us safe.** _

_**So, put on a fancy suit and join me in the ballroom tomorrow night for our date. I can’t wait to show you my new clothes.** _

_**I love you Buckwoo. Yeah, I still remember!** _

_**Love always,** _  
_**Bella** _

 

Bucky beamed with pride. He talked to Tony about ordering a wrist corsage for Bella. With that taken care of, Bucky rummaged through his closet for a suit. He chose his dark blue suit, teal shirt with a white collar, and solid blue tie. To round out his outfit were a pair of brown dress shoes.

Bella’s outfit was stunning. A teal taffeta dress with brilliant stones around the waist, and a simple pair of silver flats.

Date day was here! Bucky seemed nervous and excited. Bella dressed in Wanda’s bedroom so he wouldn’t see her. Once dressed, her hair hung on her shoulders with a flower headband.

The ballroom was adorned with teal and silver balloons, Bella and Bucky’s favorite food: chicken fingers, steak cut fries, salad, Hawaiian Punch and for dessert, chocolate cake, topped with vanilla ice cream!

The suspense was building. Bucky got dressed and pulled his hair into a neat bun. Fidgeting, Jillian tried to calm her anxious husband.

“Babe, calm down. You’ll be fine. You really look handsome,” adjusting his tie.

“My palms are sweating. Ya think she’ll like her corsage?”

Jillian nodded, “Coming from you she’ll love it.”

There was a knock on the door. On the other side stood Bucky’s date, Isabella Marie Barnes.

Walking to the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Bella stepped in and twirled around with a smile from ear to ear.

Bucky simply stood there taking in her beauty. His little girl had grown up. He presented her with the simple white corsage and she curtsied.

Of course, a flurry of pictures were taken by her adoring aunts and uncles. Turning to leave, Bucky winked at his adoring wife.

They rode to the ballroom in silence. Honestly, no words needed. The smiles and damp eyes were enough.

Holding hands, they opened the ballroom door. Bucky and Bella gasped at the decorations and licked their lips eyeing their favorite foods.

Dinner and dessert was filled with laughter and bonding conversation.

In between chews, Bella gazed lovingly into Bucky’s eyes. “Dad, thank you for coming on this date with me. I’ll always love and need you.”

“Thank you for asking me sweetheart. I’ll always love you too.”

Bella stood up, wrapped her arms around her dad and squeezed him tight. Bucky tried to keep his composure but it was futile. They stayed in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever.

 

After their feast, Bella asked Bucky to dance. A disco ball hung overhead, reflecting dancing lights around the room, as “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” by Elton John played in the background. Bella was quite the dancer and so was her dad. Tony recorded their first dance to show to the rest of the team later.

The last dance song was “My Girl” by the Temptations. Bella stood on Bucky’s shoes and danced along to the beat, holding his hands.

Bucky beamed with pride. He was the first fella to take his daughter on a date. Although he couldn’t stop Bella from growing up, he’d have moments like this to hold in his heart forever!


	4. Little Stevie's First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come for little Stevie, 5 years old, to start kindergarten and Bucky’s having a difficult time grasping the concept of his little boy growing up. Steven Barnes crosses into the scholastic realm. How will Bucky deal with his little man leaving the nest?

You’ve heard of kids crying, latching themselves onto their parent’s leg on the first day of kindergarten. Somber mothers and fathers peeped in the door’s window, searching for one more glance of their “baby.” What they fail to realize is it’s 8:00 a.m. and the school dismisses kindergarteners at noon.

 

James Buchanan Barnes felt as if little Stevie was going off to war. Two weeks prior to the first day, he was a real sourpuss. And from what Jillian gathered, those poor new recruits caught pure hell. So much so that Nick Fury spoke to Bucky and requested he ease up a bit. Bucky complied.

 

Jillian thought it funny the way her teddy bear husband was acting. She understood what Bucky was going through; she’d experienced the same thing with Bella. Come to think of it, he went with them to school and had to be dragged away!

 

Uncle Tony paid tuition for Bella and little Stevie to attend the uber exclusive “The Whittington School.” Before his niece and nephew even set foot in the door, all staff members were stringently vetted. He made sure no stone was left unturned. This school was attended by kids with “extraordinary” parents.

 

The likes of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne, Scott Lang among a few had their children enrolled in the school because security was high and the buildings were secure. Cameras were strategically placed around the perimeter, infrared beams dotted the treelines and a reinforced wall kept hooligans out. If all that wasn’t enough, kids wore mini-trackers, attached to the inside of their clothes, just in case an incident occurred.

 

**The Night Before “D-Day”**

 

Sitting on his bed, little Stevie packed his Iron Man backpack. Bucky walked in his room and sat next to him and said, Hey son, you ready for school?” Little Stevie couldn’t contain his enthusiasm, “Yeah daddy, I can’t wait to meet my teacher and make friends and see Bella and…”

 

Bucky chuckled, “Slow down pardner. Breathe.”

 

Inhaling loudly, the excited little fella spoke again, “Oh and I already know my ABC’s and my colors and some of my numbers! Daddy, can we go NOW?” Bucky pulled him onto his lap, “Tomorrow is Monday. That’s when you go to school.” Laughter erupted as little Stevie jumped up and down on his bed singing, “♫♪♫I’M GOING TO SCHOOL IN THE MORNING♪♫♪!”

 

Bucky insisted his son get some sleep. Little Stevie pouted but eventually relented, not before he tucked his backpack under the covers. .

 

Bucky wore a tight smile on his face. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and heart. Bella and little Stevie were growing up right before his eyes!

 

Jillian sitting against the headboard of their bed reading, put her book down when her glum husband meandered into the room.

 

She knew her brooding husband suffered a case of ‘my kids are growing up too fast.’ Jillian beckoned him to the bed and Bucky complied. Gently stroking his chocolate locks, Jillian asked, “Buck, look at me.” He turned his gaze towards his compassionate wife. “You knew this day would come sooner or later. Remember Bella’s first day of kindergarten?” He nodded. “I had to practically yank all of the Avengers from the school. You, Steve and Wanda cried, while Tony videotaped the event. Let’s not forget Nat whispering in Bella’s ear self-defense moves.”

 

The bed rumbled with his laughter. Placing a chaste kiss on Jillian’s lips, Bucky mused, “Yeah I remember that. Sam was on a mission. He had a fit. That was a great day.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Jillian pretended to hit her husband in the chest. She smiled, “Yeah he was fit to be tied!” They looked at each other and burst into raucous laughter.

 

“Come on Sarge, it’s bedtime. Early day tomorrow.” Jillian turned the bedside lamp off and pulled the cover over herself. Bucky draped his left arm over her body and pulled her close to him. Sleep came to pulled him under its spell.

 

**First Day of School**

 

The alarm clock buzzed at 6:00 a.m. Bucky reached back and swatted it, rolling back over.

 

Jillian attempted to move but a heavy metal appendage laying across her body prevented it.

 

Struggling to get loose, Bucky protested and asked for 5 more minutes. Jillian pecked him on the nose and shuffled into the bathroom.

 

Bucky groaned, “Oh well, let’s get this over with.”

 

Walking down the hall, giggles came from little Stevie’s room. As he got closer, the voices of Bella and her brother was heard.

 

Opening the door, the kids ran to his arms for a bear hug from daddy.

 

Little Stevie let out a high pitched laugh, “Good morning daddy. Is it time to go yet?”

 

Bella chimed in, “No silly goose. We’re not dressed. C’mon little bro, let’s eat.”

 

The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs caught the attention of the hungry bear and his cubs.

 

Bella and little Stevie said ‘good morning’ to Jillian. She in turn began platting their food.

 

Bucky loved sitting at the table with his wife and kids. He’d laugh and carry on sometimes intense conversations with his 12 year old daughter. Bella was so intelligent and well-spoken. Her favorite subjects were math and science.

 

After breakfast came the moment of truth. While Jillian got little Stevie ready, Bucky placed filled his son’s backpack. Inside were Bucky bear, a Captain America jacket and cap. Leaning against the doorway, his wife shook her head.

 

**Time To Let Him Go (Until Noon)**

 

After clearing security, the Barnes family stepped inside. Bella hugged her parents and walked toward her locker. Little Stevie was absolutely amazed at his classroom.

 

Along the wall hung animals, alphabets and numbers. There were little cubbies to hang backpacks and jackets. Tiny tables and chairs dotted the center of the room, along with a reading corner with every Dr. Seuss book imaginable. The carpet was a giant jigsaw puzzle. 2 restrooms off to the side of the classroom and a spacious outside play area, with swings, slides, see saws, and horses that teters back and forth on heavy duty springs.

 

Ms. Nelson, one of the instructors, greeted them. “Good morning Barnes family. I’m Ms. Nelson, Stevie’s teacher.” Bucky and Jillian exchanged pleasantries while little Stevie found his personalized cubbie and hung his backpack.

 

Running back to Bucky, he jumped in his daddy’s arms and whispered in his ear, “Daddy, I’m gonna have so much fun. I love you.” Bucky smiled as little Stevie ran off again to greet his classmates.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, Steven will be fine. We encourage parents to leave once the kids have turned their backs and start playing. This makes it easier on them not to see their parents crying.”

 

Jillian couldn’t stifle her laughter. “C’mon Sarge, let’s go home. Our son’s gonna be just fine.”

 

Hesitating, Bucky walked to the door and tried to turn around, but Jillian pulled him out the door and into their car.

 

**First Day Joy**

 

Like clockwork, Bucky and Jillian anxiously waited outside for their son in the pick-up lot. Kids were escorted out to their parents vehicles by their teachers.

 

Spotting his daddy, little Stevie sprinted into his arms and hugged him around the neck.

 

Breathing hard, little Stevie ran down the day’s activities. “Mommy, daddy I had so a lot of fun. Ms. Nelson’s really nice. She asked who knew their alphabet and I raised my hand.

 

Then I said them and she said I was really smart and at art, Marcus, Linda and me sat at the table together, they’re my friends and we went outside and ran around and we came back inside for storytime and we had lunch and then, Bella came by and a waved at me!”

 

Jillian and Bucky snickered as their over zealous son continued to ramble on and on about the day’s events.

 

Squeezing Jillian’s hand, Bucky knew from that day forward, life would change for them. Growth is inevitable. As a parent, the reality of your ‘baby birds’ leaving the  nest tugs at the heartstrings.  Simply roll with the punches, hold tight to the memories made and look forward to those milestones still to come.


	5. Bella Barnes-Teenage Rebel (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenager (noun), a male or female between the ages of 13 and 19. Bucky and his wife defines teenager as a venom spewing, head spinning young lady named Isabella Marie Barnes!

You were sure if rebellious teen were in the dictionary, Isabella Marie Barnes’ picture would next to it.  At 15 years old, Bella’s favorite sayings are: **“I’m not a baby anymore; I wanna hang out with my friends; You just don’t understand; I hate you; Get away from me, ya little pest. Dad, come get your son!”**

What happens next will shake Bucky and his family beyond belief. How will they deal with the potentially dangerous situation?

 

**EARTHQUAKE BELLA HITS STARK TOWER; 9.5 ON THE RICHTER SCALE**

“Mom, Dad are we ever gonna move out of this place?” Bella deadpanned.

Jillian stopped chewing and looked at her serious teenage daughter, “Sweetie, we’ve already had this talk. Stark Tower is our home. I thought you liked living here?”

Rolling her eyes, “It feels like jail. Why can’t we live in a normal house like other kids. My friends don’t wanna come visit because of..,” she drifts into silence.

Steven continued to eat, eyeing his sister’s back and forth volley with their parents.

Bucky interjects, “Sugar Plum, I-” She cuts him off, “Please don’t call me that. I’m not a little kid anymore!”

Tossing her napkin harshly on the table, Jillian snapped, “Isabella Marie Barnes, don’t you ever raise your voice again to either me or your father. As a matter of fact, you need to tone down your attitude young lady!!”

Tossing her fork on the table, Bella spews venom, **_“MY FATHER? MY FATHER? YOU’RE KIDDING RIGHT? OH DID YOU THINK I WOULDN’T FIND OUT? HE ADOPTED ME BECAUSE YOU RAN MY REAL DAD AWAY! AND I KNOW WHY WE’RE LOCKED UP IN THIS PRISON. HE USED TO BE THE WINTER SOLDIER!”_**

Having heard enough, Bucky spoke, **“That’s enough Isabella Marie Barnes! Don’t you ever raise your voice like that to your mother** ! Now yes I have a past but that’s just what it is **_PAST_ **! You’re here at Stark Tower because I love you, Steven and your mother. My world would crumble without the 3 of you.” He’d never taken a harsh tone with Bella and it stung.

Calmly, Jillian stood up from the table. But before walking away, she looked over at Bella and said, “No Isabella, I didn’t run your biological father away; he chose to leave before you were born. James has been nothing but loving to you from the first meeting. I’m sorry you feel this way.”

Steven snickered and Bella shoved him out of his chair onto the floor.

Bucky couldn’t take anymore. **_“Stop pushing your brother! I don’t know what’s gotten into you young lady, but it needs to stop here and now”!_ **

Bella forcefully stood up, knocking her chair backwards. **_“I HATE ALL OF YOU. I WISH I COULD GO LIVE WITH MY GRANDPARENTS. YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! YOU KNOW WHY MY FRIENDS WON’T COME OVER? BECAUSE OF HIM AND STUPID HYDRA! OH AND BECAUSE THIS LITTLE PIPSQUEAK THINKS YOUR DUMB ‘OL MEDAL ARM IS COOL, I DON’T!”_**

With tears pooling in his eyes, Bucky reprimanded Bella. **_“GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY RIGHT NOW!”_**

Bella huffed and stomped into her room, slamming and locking the door.

Steven stood in front of his dad dumbfounded. “Daddy, is Bella alright? Why is she so mean? Is she gonna move out?”

Trying to give his concerned son a reassuring smile, “No son, that’s not gonna happen. She’s just upset. I’ll give her time to cool off. Uh, grab a couple of cookies and go to your room. We’ll be in to check on you later.”

Before going into the kitchen and raiding the cookie jar, Steven threw his arms around Bucky and whispered in his ear, “Daddy, I love you so much. You’re not the stupid Winter Soldier, you’re the coolest dad ever. And your metal arm **_is_ ** awesome.” He placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

 ****That small gesture was all it took for the deluge of tears Bucky attempted to hold back from his blue-gray orbs.

 

**AFTERSHOCKS**

Trying to hide his hurt from Steven, the disheartened super soldier hastily went to his bedroom. He saw Jillian sitting at her desk, eyes rimmed red from crying, thumbing through their family album. The memory book was chock-full of pictures, drawings, cards and other momentos from she and Bucky’s first meeting. Her heart splintered at the thought of how Bella has changed.

Bucky laid his hand on her shoulders. Without looking up, Jillian spoke of Bella’s grandparents. “James, I’ve never spoke about about Bella’s so-called grandparents, Rodney’s folks. Apparently, they decided to reach out to her after discovering where she lived and with whom. In all of her 15 years, they **_NEVER_ ** once gave her a Christmas gift, birthday card or anything. They’re just two opportunists who view Bella as an ATM.”  Bucky understood why Jillian didn’t talk about them. He said “those leeches ain’t worth discussing.”

Bella’s disparaging outburst sliced Bucky down to the bone. “I’ve been tortured for 70 years, killed and brought back over and over again. But no amount of pain inflicted by HYDRA hurts as much as this”

Jillian stood and wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist. In that moment, the only sounds heard were them sobbing. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever, with the knife slashing words of their daughter echoing in their minds.

 

**BELLA DEVISES AN ESCAPE PLAN**

The disgruntled teen waited until midnight to put her plan in motion. She threw some clothes in her backpack, tucked her wallet in the zipper, and headed towards the door, pulling her gray hoodie on her head. Before she left, Bella took one last look at her room. She grabbed a family picture from the frame and shoved it in the pocket of her stone-washed jeans.

Bella was quite cunning or so she thought! F.R.I.D.A.Y. detected her leaving the Tower and alerted Bucky and Jillian. By the time they got downstairs, she was out of sight.

 

**CALLING IN THE CAVALRY**

Frantic and breathing heavy, Bucky alerted everyone of Bella’s disappearance. Jillian was beside herself with worry. Thank goodness Wanda took Steven to her room. Tony scanned the inside and outside cameras. He noticed Bella flagged down a taxi.

 

Gently laying his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve spoke, “Bucky, we’ll find her.”

 

Shaking his head fiercely, Bucky said, “It’s all my fault Stevie. If I never gotten involved with Jillian she’d be safe.”

 

Rounding the corner, Jillian couldn’t believe what she heard. With a shaky voice Jillian scolded her husband.

 

**_”James Buchanan Barnes! How dare you say something so cruel! Don’t you get it? We love you and we’re here because of our bond. YOU are my husband dammit; don’t you dare start with that ‘what if’ bullshit!”_ **

 

Tony, Nat, Steve and Bucky froze in their tracks. They’d never seen Jillian so furious. When Bucky tried to hold her, Jillian backed away. “James, is that how you really feel?” Pain dripped from every syllable.

 

“No doll, it’s not.” Bucky’s voice wasn’t above a whisper. “I’m scared baby. That’s my little girl out there.”

 

Giving her fretting husband a loving glance, “I know sweetheart, so am I. This could’ve happened whether we were together or not. I’m going to check on Steven.”

 

Bucky hung his head, “She and those kids are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t lose them; I won’t lose them!”

 

 

**DETECTIVE SCARBOROUGH**

Bucky’s phone buzzed and he answered almost of the breath. “Bella is that you?”

 

The person on the other end inquired, “Are you Mr. James Barnes?”

 

Expecting the worst, Bucky stuttered, “Y-yes I’m J-James Barnes.”

 

“Sir, this is Detective Theodore Scarborough, La Guardia Airport Security. We have Isabella Barnes in our office.”

 

Almost passing out, Steve grabbed the phone and continued the conversation, while Nat and Tony tended to Bucky.

 

“This is Steve Rogers. Isabella is my goddaughter. You’ve found her?.”

 

“Oh yes, Mr. Rogers, Detective Scarborough. As I as telling Mr. Barnes, his daughter is here in our office. She tried to purchase a plane ticket. When asked about her parents, Miss Barnes tried to run off. One of our female undercover agents stopped her.”

 

“Thank you Detective Scarborough. Her mother and father will be there ASAP.” Steve motioned to Bucky.

 

“Good come to the Security Office located on the basement level. We’ll be waiting. Good-bye.”

 

Isabella was visibly shaken. Reaching in her jean pocket, the scared teen looked at her family picture. “I’m so sorry Mom and Dad. I’m so so sorry.”

 

Detective Scarborough knew she was just a frightened teenager, angry at her parents about life in general. He’s seen a lot of runaways picked up by parihas and sold into prostitution. Isabella Marie Barnes had a guardian angel.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	6. Bella Barnes-Teenage Rebel (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves deeper into why Bella ran away from home. It also introduces Detective Joe Scarborough, Bella's guardian angel.

**COLD, HARD FACTS**

Jillian and Bucky practically ran every traffic light heading to La Guardia. He asked his wife to drive because his nerves were frazzled. She tried to calm him down. Feelings of relief and anger coursed through both their bodies. How could Bella do this to them? What was she thinking?

 

Upon arrival in the basement, the sign on the wall indicated they were in the right place. Inhaling and exhaling, Bucky opened the door to see a disheveled Bella, face stained with tears. Jillian sat beside Bella, who laid her head on her mother’s shoulder and whimpered. Bucky grabbed the chair.next to his wife with a pained expression. 

 

The detective turned to them and spoke, “Isabella, I wanted to wait until your parents arrived before I spoke in depth to you.” Bella straightened in the chair.

 

Det. Scarborough handed Isabella 5 pictures. Looking at him with brows furrowed, she asked who were these girls.

 

The silver haired detective turned his steely gaze towards Bella. “Those pictures you’re holding are girls who ran away from home. The youngest being 11 years old. Her mother said one night, the girl snuck out of the house. Her body was found in a wooded area not far from where she lived.” Bella gasped. He continued. “The other photos are of girls who were either killed or sold as sex slaves. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” She nodded ‘yes.’

 

Bucky seized the opportunity to speak, “Isabella, you may be upset with us about god knows what, but running away wasn’t a smart thing to do. Your mom, Tony, Nat, Wanda, Sam, Steve and Steven were worried out of our minds. D’ya even care what’cha done to us?”

 

“Yessir,” as she played with her fingers. Det. Scarborough gave her one final dose of wisdom. “Young lady, you have two parents who love you very much. Before you decide to run away again, talk to them. And if they’re busy, I’m quite certain there’s someone at home who’s more than willing to sit down and help you hash things out. If you don’t feel like talking, write a letter, but don’t you ever do that again. You took a huge risk Isabella. Next time you might not be so lucky. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, you may take her home. I believe the three of you need to talk.” Bucky and Jillian thanked Det. Scarborough profusely. 

 

The car ride home remained silent. It was 1: 45 a.m. and everyone was tired, in need of a shower, food and sleep.

 

Jillian instructed Bella to take a shower and grab something to eat. “I’m not hungry mom. Just gonna go to bed. Goodnight dad.” Bucky didn’t say anything. His look of disappointment spoke volumes. 

 

Bucky remained silent for the remainder of the night. For the time being, sleep eluded him so he opted to beat the hell out of a few heavy bags. Jillian was too drained. She showered and climbed into bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she entered into a fitful sleep.

 

 

**MOMENT OF TRUTH**

Isabella slept until 11:45 a.m. Stretching her aching arms and legs, she knew it was time to face her parents.

With a sheepish expression on her face, Bella approached the living room where Bucky and Jillian were waiting. She sat in the chair opposite them and hung her head.

Jillian spoke first. “Well young lady, would you like to tell us what brought that stunt on?”

Sighing deeply, Bella talked to her parents. “I’m sorry, I-I.” Before she could finish, Bucky cut her off, raising his voice,  **_“You’re sorry?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?!  Do you have any idea how angry I am right now_ ** ?!” Jillian laid a gentle hand on his arm, “Calm down sweetheart. Please.”

Bella regained her composure. “It all started one day while I was in my free period at school. I got a call from my ‘non-dad’s’ mother. She told me that mom caused him to leave us because she cheated  and he thought I wasn’t his daughter.” Fire and brimstone rose in Jillian’s eyes. The metal plates in Bucky’s arm shifted, as he clinched his fist.

“Continue.” That was all the Jillian could muster.

“After that, they’d call me and talk. I didn’t know what to do. I was so mad at you. To make things worse, some kids were whispering about dad, saying he’s a cold blooded monster. I tried to defend you but they just laughed at me. All I could do was run to the restroom, lock myself in a stall and cry.” Now, tears were falling all around the room.

Bucky cleared his throat, “Bella, you shouldn’t have went through this alone. Haven’t we always told you if you ever needed to talk to us, we’re here for you?”

Wiping her eyes, Bella nodded. “Can you ever forgive me? I’ve caused both of you pain and it wasn’t right. Instead of talking, I got mad and didn’t ask for  the truth.”

Bucky opened his arms and Bella ran to him. “You’ll always be my dad and I love you. All that stuff I said before wasn’t true. I’m begging you to forgive me, please?”

Her understanding dad replied, “Bella, I’m not gonna lie sweetheart, you hurt me and your mom. What those folks told’ya ‘bout your mom were lies and you should’a come to us.”

Breaking from her dad’s loving arms, Bella announced, “I know and mom, I’ll never listen to them again. Even before you married dad, you took care of me by yourself. I had clothes, food and we even went on picnics to the zoo and aquarium.

I’ll never forget that.”

Jillian listened attentively as Bella repeated her remorse like a prayer. “I forgive you but you’re grounded until further notice and I’m confiscating your phone and laptop. Uncle Tony will buy you a new phone, but it’ll be programmed with only our numbers. I decide if any of your friends are allowed to call. You’ll go to school and come home, do your homework. Also, I’m buying you a journal. Instead of lashing out, write it down. Do you understand the gravity of what you’ve done?”

“Yes ma’am I do,” she slumped in the chair. “Also, would you please call me Izzy? Bella doesn’t exist. She never did, And dad, if you’ll have me, I’d love to be your Sugar Plum.”

A bright smile appeared on his face.

Bucky and Jillian told her to grab some food and go to her room. Izzy looked at her parents with doe eyes.

Wanda took Steven to school, so he didn’t witness what occurred between last night and this morning.

Jillian grabbed her phone. “It’s time to call those asshat’s and let them have it. How dare they taint our daughter’s mind with bullshit!” Bucky agreed, “Give’um pure hell doll.”

With a devilish smirk on her face, Jillian said, “Oh don’t you worry, dear husband. By the time I’m finished, they’ll be looking over their shoulders walking down the street. And I’m calling from Izzy’s phone!”

Bucky kissed Jillian deeply before she left the room. 

Although Izzy deeply hurt him, Bucky would rather be hurt than not have her in his life. The source of her anger were folks who thought they could manipulate her feelings. The tongue lashing Detective Scarborough gave her really hit home. All those girls either dead or sex slaves. He thanked whatever god it is Izzy wasn’t one of them. 

Life as they knew it had been shaken to the core. But love outweighs hate in this family. Izzy was home, safe. Now, let the healing begin.


	7. Mission Izzy: The Soldier Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 months, Izzy’s privileges were restored. She and her parents settled into a routine of keeping the lines of communication open and honest. Their piece of mind shattered when an evil from the past tipped the scales of happiness. How will the team react? What will Bucky do to get his daughter back? The answer will definitely surprise you!

Bucky, Jillian, Izzy and Steven fell into a peaceful existence. After her 2 month grounding, 15 year old Izzy enjoyed hanging out with her 9 year old brother, Aunt Nat and Wanda and bff’s Kayla and Maddie. Truth be told, Maddie had a serious “crush” on Sam! He thought it was cute!

Steven was growing by leaps and bounds; Izzy becoming a beautiful young lady, with dark auburn hair, a brilliant smile and her signature freckles. Everyone said she looked like Bucky.  On the other hand, Steven was a combination of his dad and mom. Chocolate brown locks,  deep blue-gray eyes, olive skin tone like Jillian and her dazzling smile..

Steven loved hanging out with this dad. They dubbed it ‘guy stuff.’ Izzy extremely athletic,  played soccer at the Central Midfielder position. Bucky **_NEVER_ ** missed a game. The other parents admired his enthusiasm. And heaven forbid if the Avengers attended as well. They were a raucous bunch, especially if Izzy scored a goal.

 

**SOMEONE’S LURKING IN THE DARKNESS**

 Friday around dusk, everyone milled around after the game. It was hard fought but alas, Izzy’s team lost by a score of 3-2. Tony thought a team pizza party would lift their spirits. So, he reserved the entire eatery, “Reynaldo & Giovanni’s Pizza Emporium.” The heartbroken players, coach and parents dined on succulent calzone, strombolies and a variety of pizza.

 

Izzy sat at the table with her friends, picking over her food. Bucky noticed and consoled his daughter.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, why the long face?”  Sighing heavy, Izzy sounded broken, “Dad, it was my fault we lost. I let the team down.” Tears brimmed in her eyes.

 

“C’mere baby girl.” Lifting her chin, Bucky reassured his distraught daughter no one blamed her for the team’s loss. Now, where’s that beautiful smile, huh?” Wrapping her arms around Bucky’s massive frame, Izzy’s smile stretched from ear to ear.

 

Returning to Jillian’s side, Bucky noticed a look of terror on his wife’s face. “Doll, what’s wrong? Looks like ya seen a ghost?”

 

Trying to clear her head, Jillian replied, “I think I did babe. That man who as across the street looked like Rodney.” Bucky craned his neck, looking out of the large window.

 

“Doll there’s no one out there. Are you sure it was him?” Bucky’s forehead creased.

 

Visibly shaken, Jillian responded. “I guess not my love. Everyone’s leaving, guess we should too.”

  
  
  


Mrs Barnes wasn’t wrong. Rodney slithered from a distance, watching Izzy. He knew the school she attended, her place of residence and favorite hangouts. His twisted mind devised a plan to kidnap her for ransom. With the IQ of a gnat, the doofus forgot who her **_real_ ** dad is, James Buchanan Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier.

 

Nat, Wanda, Tony, Sam and Steve walked back to the Tower since it was only 3 blocks. Izzy and Steven wanted to join them, but Jillian balked at the idea.

 

“Hey mom. I’m gonna walk back to the Tower with….” Jillian cut Izzy off. **_“No you’re not. We’re taking the car!_ ** Bucky and his puzzled daughter stood silent after the outburst. Draping his arm over Jillian’s shoulder, Bucky tried to calm his nervous wife. “Angel, what’s gotten into ya? You’ve been jumpy all night.”

 

Jillian’s hands shook as she apologized to her daughter. “I’m so sorry Izzy. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Listen, let’s just take the car home, okay?”

 

Steven and Izzy nodded ‘yes.’ Exiting the restaurant, Jillian was on high alert. Obviously something or **_someone_** frightened her.

 

Once home, the kids showered and went to the theatre for movie night. Jillian opted to stay in the apartment and read. She felt the bed dip and gazed into her husband’s worried eyes.

 

“Hey, are ya okay?” Jillian closed her book and replied, “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about earlier, kinda tired,” pecking Bucky on the cheek, she grabbed her book and continued reading. If there’s one thing James Buchanan could spot and that’s a liar. Right now, Jillian was lying!

 

Joining his kids, Bucky settled down, watching “John Wick 2”. Izzy was tucked under his right arm, Steven under the other. Bucky was a doting father and husband, love and adoration written all over his face. All of that happiness faded when he thought about Jillian. Did she really see Rodney?

 

**HANGING OUT**

No missions on the weekend ushered in much needed downtime. Izzy, Kayla, Maddie, and Steven were enjoying a lazy Saturday  morning in the common room with Sam, Nat, Thor and Tony.

 

The quirky billionaire mussed Steven’s hair, “So, any plans for today?” Kayla chided, “Nope. We’ll probably walk to the park and hang out for awhile. It’s a pretty day.” Izzy added, “Yeah, we wanna get out a bit.

 

Nat remarked, “Be careful Izz. Do you have your pepper spray and cell phone?” Giggling, Izzy kissed her overprotective  aunt on the cheek. “You worry too much. We’ll be fine and to answer your question, yes I have both.”

 

**APPREHENSION**

“Hey mom, dad! Where are ya?” Bucky heard his son bellowing and came to see what all the fuss is about. “Hey champ, why all the racket?”

 

Trying to catch his breath, Steven informed his dad they were leaving for the park. To his dismay, Jillian vetoed the idea.

 

**_“Steven James  Barnes, you’re not going to the park!”_ **

 

Steven bristled at his mom’s harsh tone. “But mom, we wanna go to the park and kick the soccer ball around. **_PLEASE_ **?”

 

Standing before Bucky and his wife were 3 adorable teens, with puppy dog eyes. Izzy batted her eyelashes, “Mom, dad I love you. We’ll be home before dark and I’ll take good care of the rugrat.” Izzy gently nudged her brother.

 

“Doll, what d’ya think?, “Bucky replied, quirking an eyebrow at Jillian. Breathing a deep sigh, Jillian gave the kids permission to go out. “Just be careful and Izzy, watch your brother.”

 

Steven grabbed the soccer ball and the merry band rode the elevator down and out of the Tower.

 

After the “grandparent” fiasco, Uncle Tony purchased Izzy a new phone, with state-of-the-art Stark tech. NO ONE outside of family, has her number. As an added measure of security, Steven and his sister carried burner phones. Everyone on the team were programmed into both phones. At the push of a button, help could be summoned in a flash. Even with all this security, Jillian still had an uneasy feeling.

 

Steven grabbed his phone, shoved it in his front jean pocket and grabbed the soccer ball. Kayla dashed beside him and swiped the ball, causing the kids to laugh. “Gotta be faster, squirt,” Maddie giggled.

  


**SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**

 

Rodney Baretti, thief, con artist, Izzy’s sperm donor. This man was lower than a snake and his so-called “parents” weren’t a shining example either; the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Rodney, his brother Caleb, and their parents managed to worm their way into Izzy’s life. Of course, there was an ulterior motive behind it; they saw dollar signs.

 

Caleb and Rodney were troubled children born to an abusive mother and alcoholic father. By high school, both had a juvenile record for petty larceny and possession of a controlled substance. Rodney, the eldest, steered his brother down the wrong path.

 

By the age of 20, Caleb served time for armed robbery; 10 years. He was released after 6 years under the stipulations of obtaining his GED, attend anger management classes, get a job and become self-sufficient. He achieved all of those goals and was doing well on the outside. His attempt to distance himself from the vicious cycle of drug and alcohol abuse was short lived.

 

Rodney didn’t want to be a father and Jillian was excited about that. At least Izzy wouldn’t come in contact with his family’s toxic behavior.

 

The plan to kidnap Izzy was devised by Rodney and his parents. Caleb tried to distance himself from the fiendish plot, but Rodney enticed him with money and drugs.

 

 

**PLAN A**

First, fill Izzy’s head with falsehoods about Jillian. If all else fails, they would know where she went to school and lived. Knowing he couldn’t waltz up to Stark Tower or her highly secure school, Rodney cam

 

**PLAN B**

Caleb slithered around watching while Izzy played in the park. He bought chloroform and a getaway van. Rodney knew the plan was foolproof.

 

 

**_SURREAL_ **

 

Steven and Maddie teamed up against Izzy and Kayla in a mini soccer match. Caleb kept a safe distance, not drawing attention to himself.

 

An afternoon of physical activity was quite taxing,  Steven and Maddie, sat on a bench, breathing heavily, gulping down their water, while Izzy and Kayla visited an ice cream stand situated on the sidewalk, not too far from the bench.

 

Kayla grabbed two cones from the vendor, both chocolate. She carefully walked back to the bench to give Steven his cone. Just as Izzy got her and Maddie’s cone, the sound of screeching tires penetrated the quiet park. Two men with masks jumped out and snatched Izzy by her arm. Remembering her self-defense training, the courageous  teen kneed one of the men between his legs.

 

Running in the direction of the  fray, Steven, Kayla and Maddie attempted to grab Izzy, as she kicked and screamed. One of the stoolies managed to get the chloroform rag on her face. Izzy’s body went limp and was pulled into the van.

 

 **_“IZZYYYYYYY, NOOOOOOOO!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE!!!”_ ** Steven emitted a blood curdling scream.

 

The ice cream vendor called police, but when they arrived, Izzy was gone.

 

 **_“STOOOOP…..STOOOOOP!!!! IZZZYYYYYYY, OH MY GOD….PLEASE HELP US.”_ ** Kayla let out a high-pitched wail, while her body shook.

 

During the maylay,Maddie scrapped her knee on the sidewalk and needed medical attention. Kayla held Steven close as she dialed Bucky’s phone.

 

“Hey Kayla, hey. Wha……? Bucky sounded surprised.

 

Hollering in the phone, Kayla replied, “ **_MR. BARNES...MR. BARNES PLEASE COME QUICK. THEY, THEY TOOK IZZY_ **

 

Steven was in the background shouting for his sister. **_“DAAAAD….DAAAAD….DAAAAD! IZZZYYYYY….I WANT MY SISTER!”_ **

 

Bucky swore this was a terrible nightmare. His military instincts went into overdrive.

 

**_“STEVE, TONY, WANDA, NAT!!! SOMEONE’S SNATCHED IZZY. WE GOTTA GET THERE NOW!!!!”_ **

 

Tony summoned his suit and flew out of the Tower. Nat, Bucky and Steve ran fast as possible. The kids were only 3 blocks from home.

 

First on the scene, Tony. He made certain Maddie and Kayla received medical attention as well as calling their parents. Once their parents arrived, the police filled them in on what occurred.

 

Bucky bolted to his son’s side. **_“NO NO NO NO!!”_ ** Desperation dripped from his raw throat. **_“THIS CAN’T BE...IT’S..IT’S  A NIGHTMARE….M’NOT AWAKE!_ **

 

Kneeling down, Steve scooped up Steven, who was unresponsive, and cradled his namesake; placing a blanket around his rattled shoulders. ‘This is unbelievable! I..I can’t…Oh geez, Izzy.”

 

Meanwhile, Jillian slumped down on the floor of their apartment and sobbed uncontrollably, yelling for her baby girl. **_“IZZZZYYYY….IZZZZYYYY!!!”_ ** Wanda rocked her back and forth. “Shh...shh I’ve got you. They’ll find her….they’ll find her.”

 

Standing, Bucky’s eyes were blank; devoid of any emotion. The metal plates in his arm shifted loudly. Nat tried to speak to him, but there was no response.

 

Bucky’s movements were robotic, calculated. Tony and Steve watched closely as he strode back to the Tower.

 

“He..hey Buck?” Steve stuttered, holding little Steven in his massive arms.

 

Natasha informed him, “Shit Steve, that’s not Bucky.’

 

Steve gingerly carried little Stevie to Dr. Cho, where Jillian and Wanda were waiting.

 **_“OH MY SWEET SWEET SON. WHAT’S WRONG WITH HIM? WHY ISN’T HE TALKING?”_ ** Jillian was visibly distraught, running her hand through his har.

 

Dr. Cho examined Steven. “He’s in shock. I’ll keep him here overnight and monitor his vitals. Jillian you may want to stay as well.’

 

Through a deluge of tears, shoulders shaking, “I’ll be here.” Wanda stayed with Jillian.

 

Upstairs, Nat tried to reach Bucky, but he was in Soldier mode. At least his wife and son weren’t around to witness his transformation.

  
**SCHMU TFEFDSHF**

**(MOVE NATALIA)**

**"PKU NSCHG YGKU NSCHG TSFTE esch PG VSCHTST ERSHVYKSCHFV FPFSHT?"**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO DOWN THIS ROAD AGAIN?)**

**Ş TŞçE RFMŞTP ERŞI VŞISGIIŞŞçT CŞER NŞçG**

**(I’M NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU)**

**CRFE YRŜGDV W EUDD NT?**

**(WHAT SHOULD I TELL YOUR?)**

**ЕРУ ЕКГЕР**

**(THE TRUTH)**

__

Tony analyzed the blood and found it to be Caleb’s. All of his information was on file because of his stint in prison.

 

“I need to get to Bucky before he does something stupid”, Steve deadpanned.

 

Tony cautioned the blonde super soldier to wait before approaching Bucky. The rest of the team was contacted. Everyone convened in the conference room. When Bucky arrived in the room, Sam nudged Clint, looking at their friend.

 

The gray sweats and t-shirt had been shed for black tactical gear; loaded to the hilt with weapons. Bucky stood quietly in the back of the room, arms folded across his chest and icy stare.

 

James Buchanan Barnes no longer existed, nor the Winter Soldier. He was someone more dangerous ….a father on a mission to rescue his daughter.

  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. Mission Izzy: Ransom Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is beside himself with anger. Izzy's "sperm donor"Rodney and his wretched brother, Caleb, kidnapped her for ransom. The idiotic twosome has no idea what they've done. Izzy's dad is no longer James Buchanan Barnes or The Winter Soldier....he's The Soldier 2.0....husband and father, protecting his family.

  
  
**_BUCKY’S POV_ **

  ** _Darkness all around me. Folks are talkin’ but I can’t hear’em. I dunno what day it is. All I know is my baby girl’s missing and the only objective is to bring her home safe. Those bastards who took’er are as good as dead. I’ll rip’em apart with m’bare hands._**

 

**_Can’t face m’wife and son. Too far gone. Didn’t want’em to see me like this; all out of sorts. Steve and Tony say wait till they call, but what if those idiots hurt her? M’head hurts. Thoughts are jumbled and feels like m’chests gonna explode. Need to talk to m’wife but what am I gonna say to her? She felt somethin’ was off but did I listen? NOOOOOO!!!_ **

 

**_If Jillian was here, she’d smack me upside the head for blaming myself. Dammit, if only I’d believed her._ **

 

**_I need to hear her angelic voice. Geez, wonder how Champs doin’? HYDRA tore me apart time n’ time again, but THIS hurts a helluva lot worse. How? They didn’t give a damn about me or what I did as long as it was for them. No love lost. Izzy’s m’daughter and I love her to pieces. She’s mine and no one messes with my family…..NO ONE!_ **

  


Jillian stared at the screen on her phone. No word from Bucky or anyone else for that matter. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t come see her or Steven. Maybe he was out looking for Izzy. At that moment, her phone rung….

 

Jillian: “James, where are you? Why haven’t you been down to the medical bay?”

Bucky: “Doll, m’heads messed up. It’s best for you and Champ if I stay away.”

Jillian: “Wh-what? How can you say that? Our daughter was kidnapped, Steven is a mess and so am I. I need you!”

Bucky: “M’sorry, you don’t need to see me like this.”

Jillian: “Like what? You’re scaring me. Why can’t we see you?”

Bucky: “I need you to listen carefully, okay?”

Jillian: “Okay.”

Bucky: “We know who has Izzy...Rodney and Caleb!”

 

Jillian’s back hit the wall, fighting back the bile rising in her throat!

 

Bucky: “Babe, are ya still there? Talk to me.”

Jillian: “Y-yeah, I-I’m here. Buck, they’re dangerous alcoholic drug addicts. Izzy’s not accustomed to that atmosphere. Bring her home James….to me….to us!”

Bucky: “That’s my mission! I love ya. Give Steven a kiss from me and his sister.”

Jillian: I will. And James, bring an end to their worthless lives.”

  
  


**_Jillian’s POV_ **

**_My heart’s a hollow cavern; my head’s a whirling tornado; the world  has flipped off it’s axis! Rodney and Caleb are two pieces of filth_ **

 

**_I realize James doesn’t want us to see him. I’ve never encountered the Winter Soldier but the stories told freezes my blood. I’m afraid for him….for us. His life’s different now. HYDRA no longer has a hold over him, James Buchanan Barnes’ no longer tormented by nightmares, trigger words, blood on his hands. Sure, there are moments of self-doubt, but one look at Izzy and Steven melts all the negativity away._ **

 

**_This is the man I’ll spend the rest of my life with; this is the man who stepped up and not only fell in love with, but gave our daughter his last name; this is the man who’d go down fighting to keep his family safe and secure; this is the man whose arms are home to us; this is the man  with the mega-watt smile. When Bucky enters a room, all darkness has to flee!_ **

 

**_Without him, without my kids I’m a shell of a woman. They’re the loves of my life...the air I breathe._ **

  


**_THE DREADED PHONE CALL_ **

 

Steve, Tony and Bucky sat in eerie silence around the conference room table. The rest of the team filed in one by one. FRIDAY announced an incoming call from a blocked number. “Mr. Stark, I’ll trace their location.”

 

“Put us on speaker,” Tony requested.

 

Rodney: “Lemme speak with _Bucky_.” Hatred dripped from his lips.

Bucky: “Where’s my daughter? I wanna hear her voice.”

Rodney: **_“YOU DON’T GET TO CALL THE SHOTS….I DO!”_ **

Bucky: “Rodney, I want to speak to Izzy.”

Caleb: “She’s um, tied up at the moment.” Sinister laughter erupted through the phone.

Tony: “This is Tony Stark. What are your demands? We want Izzy home safe.”

Rodney: “Heeey Money Bags Stark. Nice of you to join the party.”

Tony: “You won’t get one dime if we don’t talk to Izzy.”

 

Caleb snatches the gag from Izzy’s mouth and she flinches at the pain.

 

Rodney: “Here ya go sweetheart. Let everyone know we’re taking good care of you.”

 

Izzy: “D-dad?”

 

The sound of a hand meeting Izzy’s face echoed. Her blood curdling scream shook Bucky to his core.

 

Rodney became irate. “HE AIN’T YOUR DADDY….I AM. DON’T YOU EVER DISRESPECT ME AGAIN!”

 

Bucky rose from the table. Steve motioned him to sit back down.

 

Caleb: “What’s wrong, Winter Soldier? Ya pissed? She sure is a pretty young thing.”

 

Rodney shoved Caleb away from Izzy. “She’s your niece asshole.”

 

Steve: “Enough chit chat. Name your price!”

 

Rodney: “Well lookie here. We got Cap’n ‘Merica on the line.”

 

Tony: **_“Name your price.”_ **

 

Rodney: “ I, no we want 20 million dollars, small bills. Stay by the phone. I’ll call back with details.”

 

The call ended. FRIDAY gave the team the coordinates to where Izzy was held; Upstate New York, Catskill Mountains.

 

Steve cautioned the anxious Avengers they’d have to go in stealth mode. “There is no room for error. These guys are loose cannons.”

 

Bucky inquired, **_“What happens when they call for the dropzone? They’ll kill Izzy!”_ **

 

Tony quipped, “Those two are ‘deliverance’ backwoods asses. I’ll have FRIDAY connect the conference room phone to my cell. Easy peezy! Let’s get our Izzy back!”

 

Strapping on various knives, guns and ammunition, Bucky grabbed his tactical face mask and night vision goggles.

 

“Buck..?” Steve’s blue orbs met his best friends steely gaze.

 

**_“Stevie, DON’T!”_ **

 

Scott, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Thor, Tony and Bucky filed into the Quinjet, with Clint already sitting in the pilot seat.

 

“Barton, set a course for the Catskills. Stealth mode! FRIDAY, what’re the coordinates?” Steve adjusted his shield as the AI piped Izzy’s location on the jet’s screen.

 

**_“Hold on baby girl, daddy’s on the way!”_ **

  
  
  
  



	9. Mission Izzy: Day of Reckoning (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Izzy's kid nappers to face the music; James Buchanan Barnes! He won't be a lullaby, no Bucky will be Rodney and Caleb's worst nightmare!!!

**_Bucky’s POV_ **

_Stevie’s watching me like a hawk. Wish he wouldn’t. I ain’t the Winter Soldier..naw I’m a dad pissed and ready to get his baby girl back and kill the vermin who took her!_

 

_I know Jillian’s worried sick about Izzy and Stevie misses his sister. They  don’t always get’long but hell, that’s what brothers and sisters do….rile each other up and play afterwards. Me’n Becca’d do that all the time but I loved her like nobody else._

 

_Can’t stop m’leg from bouncing up and down, guess it’s a nervous tick or something. This is the most important mission I’ve ever been on. There is no room for error ‘cuz they’d kill my Izzy._

 

_The quinjet reached the Catskills in stealth mode. Inside, Stevie, Tony, Nat, and Sam awaited instructions. Also, I brought along a vehicle; ransom money is in the trunk.. Too bad those cockroaches won’t live to spend a dime of it._

 

_The car, an Audi Z class, designed by Stark has special features. The back seat lifts up and out for storing all my weapons and ammo. The comms are linked to the GPS. Even though the quinjet’s in stealth mode, this car can track it but those numbnuts can’t._

 

_Looking down at Tony’s cell phone screen, an unknown number pops up. I know who it is. Steadying m’breathing……._

 

_Bucky: Yeah?_

_Rodney: Guess you our money?_

_Bucky: Yeah I do._

_Rodney: Good. There’s an old abandoned distillery off the main road, ‘bout 10 miles outside  downtown Catskills. We’ll be waiting for ya. And if I sniff any of those ‘Avengers’, I’ll kill this bitch and mail her body parts to that whore Jillian. Got me FREAK?_

_*silence and heavy breathing*_

_Rodney:_ **_“HEY, I’M TALKING TO YOU? DID YOU HEAR ME??!!”_ **

_Bucky: “I’ll be there.”_

 

_There’s a storm brewing inside my mind. M’thoughts are jumbled. All I can see is Izzy beat up with those backwoods assholes._

 

_Sam gets on my last damn nerves but when it comes to his niece, he’ll kill first and ask questions NEVER! Redwing performed a sweep of the area and found where Izzy was being held. The thermal image determined her heart rate was elevated. Caleb taunted like he’s gonna do her more harm. Hang on Izzy. Remember what I taught’ya ‘bout your breathing when ya get angry. Slow down please._

 

_Getting that report set me off. I paced back’n forth like a caged animal, flipping m’knife like a majorette’s baton. M’blood’s cold running through my veins. Nat wants’ta say something to me, but she ain’t that crazy!_

 

_Didn’t know when it happened, but I started speaking Russian. Tony glanced at Nat and Steve._

 

**_ПЩЕЕФ ПУЕ РУК ИФСЛЮЮЮПЩЕЕФ ПУЕ РУК ИФСЛЮ СФТЭЕ ЬУЫЫ ЕРШЫ ГЗЮ ПЩЕЕФ ПУЕ ШЯЯН ИФСЛ!!_ **

**_(GOTTA GET HER BACK...GOTTA GET HER BACK. CAN’T MESS THIS UP. GOTTA GET IZZY BACK!!)_ **

 

_Natalia told me to calm down but I couldn’t hear shit. M’mind’s gone to a dark place._

 

_I checked the car to make sure m’guns and ammo were fully stocked. I’m ready for anything._

 

_Before getting in the car, I turned and thanked everyone for coming and helping get our Izzy back._

 

_Tony waited till I drove off before he closed the ramp. Nat flipped the stealth mode switch and  followed the tracker in the Audi._

 

_M’thoughts are always on Izzy and how I wanted her back safe. Being a parent ain’t easy. Hell, I never thought I’d have kids, but look at me know. I’ve got a son, daughter and beautiful wife._

 

_There’s no chatter coming through the comms. The only noises I hear are crickets chirping and the  wind howling. M’knuckles are turning white ‘cuz I gotta death grip on the steering wheel. I’d rather have m’hands ‘round Rodney’s neck!!!_

 

_Feels like I been driving for days, but it ain’t that far. I’ve never wanted to kill anyone as much as Rodney and Caleb._

  
  


**_Izzy’s POV_ **

_My head hurts so bad. That jackass Caleb hit me really hard; my eye’s swollen and I have a busted lip. Makes it really hard to eat and drink._

 

_At first, I was afraid to eat because it might be poisoned. But my stomach rumbled so bad, it couldn’t be helped. The smell in this place makes we wanna vomit; moth balls, cigarettes and beer. Caleb’s creepy; he watches me when I use the restroom and touches my face, telling me I’m a “pretty young thing.”  Yuck!_

 

_Auntie Nat and dad’s voices are telling me to keep my breathing under control, that way I won’t have  a panic attack._

 

_These zip ties around my wrists and ankles are cutting into my skin. I’m bleeding but Rodney doesn’t care. I’m just a “get rich quick” scheme to him._

 

_There’s so many things going around in my head. I wonder what mom and little Stevie’s doing? He must’ve been so frightened when these buttwads took me. He may get on my nerves but I love him in spite of. Kayla and Maddie? What happened to them?_

 

_Mom’s going crazy worrying about me. Oh my gosh, dad. What’s going on with him? Did my kidnapping trigger the Winter Soldier? Of course not Isabella. Auntie Wanda helped the doctors in Wakanda remove all the triggers from his mind._

 

_What’s the team doing to rescue me? If know my extended family and I do, they’re on the way, guns blazing. As much as I’d love for these two idiots to die, seeing dad torture them brings a warm feeling to my heart._

 

_Look at them. Stupid smirks on their ugly faces.! Yeah, shit for brains, keep it up. You’re gonna wish you’d never seen  me._

  
  



	10. Mission Izzy: Day of Reckoning (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has come face to face with Izzy's kidnappers. The aftermath is not pretty. Hell hath no fury like James Buchanan Barnes enraged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF TORTURE AND CRUDE LANGUAGE

_**Bucky’s POV** _

_I’m slowly drawn from my daze by the sound of tires meeting rocks. No sign of Rodney, Caleb or Izzy. Wait!!! I can see movement up ahead. My headlights cast a shadow against the darkness. There’s movement. I shake my head tryna clear my mind and focus, but it’s difficult._

_The car stops a few feet away from who I presume is Rodney. Tall, thin as a rail, eyes glassy and disheveled hair. He holds his hand up for me to stop. I comply. Still no sign of Izzy._

_Stevie’s alerted me Redwing’s hovering above to deal with Caleb, Nat’s grabbing Izzy and I’m gonna deal with that maggot Rodney!_

Slithering into view, Rodney holds up his bony hand for Bucky to stop. “That’s far enough motherfucker! Leave the lights on and get out!!”

Bucky complies. What Rodney doesn’t know is, underneath his jacket is a cache’ of knives on ready to meet the maggot’s worthless flesh.

Careful not to spook Rodney, Bucky reaches in for the duffel bag. Before he hands it over, a demand is made. “Where’s Izzy? I ain’t giving you shit until I see her.”

A sinister laugh emitted from his mouth. “You ain’t in no position to demand a damn thing freak.”

The metal plates shifted and whirred in Bucky’s metal arm. His jaws were tight; eyes unwavering and void of emotion.

Rodney looked over his shoulder and yelled for Caleb, who had his hand wrapped tight in Izzy’s hair. Fear etched on her face, Izzy struggled to break free from his grip. Her right eye was swollen shut and lip busted.

To make matters worse, Caleb kicked Izzy’s leg and she fell on her side. A scream fell from her lips and Bucky came undone.

Redwing fired a shot, hitting Caleb in his lower back, toppling to the ground in excruciating pain.

Nat sidled to Izzy’s side, helping her from the ground, cutting the zip ties on her wrists. She clutched the terrified teen in her arms, stroking her hair and rocking back and forth. Sam draped a blanket around Izzy, tucking it around her like a cocoon.

Rodney bolted in the opposite direction but he was no match for Captain America’s shield.  
Bucky pounced, grabbing him by the hair. Caleb laid imobile from Redwing’s fierce blast.

Rodney whipped around only to see James Buchanan Barnes lurking over him, with an ominous stare. Jerking the bloodied thug by his shirt, Bucky proceeded to drag him towards the car.

“I should’ve killed that little bitch when I had the chance,” Rodney spat thick red liquid in Bucky’s direction. Without warning, Rodney’s head lurched backwards as metal met his face.

 

 

Reaching behind his back, Bucky stealthily pulled out a 1 inch wide scalpel and a small bottle of 100% isopropyl alcohol. With Renoir-esque precision, Bucky started at Rodney’s right temple, pulling the instrument slowly down his face, stopping at the jawline. To add insult to injury, Bucky trickled alcohol into the cut.

Squirming and screaming like a banshee, Rodney’s breathing became labored. Realizing the potential damage ongoing torture would do to Bucky’s psyche, Izzy limped over, laying her hand on his shoulder.

What ensued next astonished everyone there!

 **ВФВБ РУЭЫ ТЩЕ ЦЩКЕР ШЕЮ ЗДУФЫУ ЫЕЩЗ!**  
**(DAD, HE’S NOT WORTH IT. PLEASE STOP!)**

Bucky was taken aback at Izzy speaking Russian. He replied...

 **РУ ВУЫУКМУЫ ЕЩ ЫГААУК!**  
**(HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!)**

 **ЗДУФЫУ ВЩТЭЕ ПЩ ЕЩ Ф ВФКЛ ЗДФСУЮ Ш ТУУВ ЬН ВФВ!**  
**(PLEASE DON’T GO TO A DARK PLACE, I NEED MY DAD!)**

 

Straightening his stance, a deluge of salty drops poured from Bucky’s azure blue-gray eyes, as he embraced Izzy.

“My baby girl, I-I-I’m so sorry!!!! I love you so damn much!! I mIssed you!” These words rolled from Bucky’s lips like a prayer. Izzy nuzzled close to her dad, inhaling his familiar scent.

“Daddy, please don’t let me go.” Izzy’s voice muffled by a steady stream of pent up tears.

 

 

Tony took the liberty of calling his contact at Raft Prison, a floating asylum for criminals.

“Are these the uh-”, Major Beckford nodded his head towards the bruised and bloodied bodies of Rodney and Caleb.

Steve, peering over his shoulder, nodded yes.

“And whose *clears throat* ‘artwork’ is this?”

No one bothered to speak up. Bucky cradled Izzy in his arms, avoiding the Major’s gaze; Sam and Nat looked down on the ground and Tony? Well he stood there with a “shit eating” smirk on his face.

Major Beckford chuckled, “That’s what I thought.”

The soldiers, accompanying the Major, placed Rodney and Caleb on stretchers and loaded them onto a military helicopter.

Bucky turned his head towards the burly soldier an apathetic glance.

Izzy whimpered, “Daddy I wanna go home, please”

Kissing the top of his shaken daughter’s head, “Sure sweetheart. Let’s get you on the jet.” Bucky picked Izzy up bridal style, placed her gently in the passenger seat of the Audi and drove to the quinjet. Once inside, Izzy was placed on a stretcher. Bruce made haste to her side, inserting an IV drip and examining her severely swollen right eye.

Tony supervised ground clean-up.

 

 

On the quinjet, Bucky gently laid Izzy on a stretcher, Steve put an IV in her arms. Nat sat beside Bucky. “She’s gonna be fine, Bucky.” Shaking his head, “Maybe but at what cost?”

Steve phoned Jillian and gave her the good news. Wanda and little Steve could be heard in the background whooping.

Handing Bucky the phone, “Hey Doll, we’re coming home.”

“C-can I speak to her James?” Jillian’s voice trembled with relief.

Placing the phone to Izzy’s ear, “M-m-mom?” “Yes my baby girl, it’s me.”

Voice cracking, “I miss you so much.” “I miss you too my beautiful daughter. See you soon, okay?” Izzy nodded ‘yes’.

Through tears, Jillian inquired, “Stevie, what happened to her?”

“Jillian, Izzy was struck in the face; her right eyes swollen shut and lip busted. Dr. Cho has a team standing by on the tarmac, she’s in good hands.”

Dropping her phone sliding down the door, Jillian buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Wanda attentively stayed by her side. Little Stevie held his mother’s quivering hands.

The turbo engines pulled the trio out of their haze. Wanda, little Stevie and Jillian dashed towards the elevator, eagerly pressing the red “med bay” button.

Bucky jogged alongside Izzy’s gurney, as Dr. Cho and her team attended to her. Followed by Steve, Nat, Sam, Bruce and Tony, everyone stood with bated breath, worried sick about what transpired in the Catskills.

Izzy suffered serious trauma; not just physically, but mentally as well. Her road to recovery’s just beginning. But with an excellent support network surrounding her, in time, she’ll recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the series. I appreciate you taking time to read it. I've had so much fun with Bucky as a husband and dad.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Izzy's kidnapping took its toll on the Barnes family. Izzy suffered mental and physical damage. Thanks to an unyielding love for her from her parents, brother and extended family, Izzy is on the road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CRUDE LANGUAGE

  
  
The fallout from Izzy’s kidnapping  was stressful for the Barnes family. Dr. Cho recommended therapy for everyone. The first session took its toll on everyone, especially Izzy. She would sit with her legs pulled to her chest, staring into nothingness.

  


A well-known female family therapist came to the Tower twice a week; one session with the family and one with Izzy. Determining the terrified teen suffered from PTSD, a mild sedative was prescribed to help her sleep.

 

At first, the medicine had virtually no effect on Izzy. Her nightmares were horrific. She would vault up, in a cold sweat, chest heaving looking around the room, reaching out for her dad.  Bucky started sleeping next to her bed. She would hold his hand and drift off to sleep. With time, the nightmares dwindled and Izzy was able to sleep on her own, with a night light.

 

In spite of her progress, Izzy remained apprehensive about venturing outside until her therapist suggested a rooftop session, with Bucky in tow.

 

Dr. Samantha  Burgdorf, coaxed Izzy outside. Reluctantly, she agreed. Bucky held her hand as they walked through the doors leading to the pool area. Immediately, Izzy started to shake and hyperventilate.

 

Recognizing a panic attack, Izzy’s attentive father whispered soothing words into her ear.

  


Finally, her breathing evened out. Dr. Burgdorf asked Izzy if she wanted to go inside and she shook her head ‘no.’ Bucky continued to sit on the chaise lounger holding Izzy’s trembling body.

 

The session lasted longer than normal. After Izzy’s panic attack, she opened up more, discussing in detail what she really went through. Tears rolled down her father’s face listening to his daughter talk about how she was treated by the man who helped create her.

 

Voice barely above a whisper, Izzy picked at her fingernails as she spoke.

 

“Ro-Rodney said so many nasty things about mom. He called her a whore and a mattress; something for a man to jump up and down on!

 

When I wanted to cover my ears, C-Caleb tied my hands and made me listen. It felt like a tape recorder playing over and over again in my head!”

 

Izzy shook and sobbed loudly. Bucky cradled her against his chest, rocking back and forth.

 

Continuing, “When I had to use the bathroom, Caleb would watch me walk in. One time he opened the door while I was on the toilet! Rodney slapped him.

 

They snorted cocaine. That’s when I was really afraid because their eyes got real big and they talked funny.”

 

Seeing how drained Izzy had become, Dr. Burgdorf ended their session. “Isabella, I’m so proud of you for taking an important step. This is the first time  you’ve been outside in over 3 weeks. That’s progress.” Izzy pulled her lips into a tight smile. “Thank you.”

 

Holding Bucky’s hand, Izzy walked alongside her dad inside the Tower. He shook hands with the doctor and waited as she entered the elevator.

 

Turning to his daughter, “I’m so sorry you that happened to ya Izz, but we’re here for ya okay?’ “Okay dad. I know.” She kissed his cheek, giggling as his stubble tickled her lips.

 

Y/N felt left out and useless. She couldn’t understand why Izzy gravitated to Bucky and not her. Understanding her concern, Bucky made sure his wife felt loved and needed.  He bought rose petals, scattered them from the bed to the bathroom. Sandalwood candles cast a shadow on the tiled walls and her favorite bath bomb, “Fresh Rain,” provided a calming aroma.

 

Gently removing Y/N’s clothes, Bucky carried her to the clawfoot bathtub bridal style and lowered her weary body in the soothing warm water. Without a word, Bucky washed her hair, then moved to Y/N’s body; massaging her shoulders. A moan emitted from her mouth as her attentive husband rinsed and dried her off.

 

Moving to their bed, Buck lotioned Y/N’s body and she put on one of his shirts. Placing a searing kiss on his lips, she mouthed ‘thank you’ as tears escaped her dark circled eyes.

 

“Buck, how did you know what I needed.” Pulling her body flush against his, “I love you doll, a helluva lot. You’re the love of my life. Izzy’s not the only one feeling low.  You’re the woman Imma spend the rest of m’life with.”

 

Turning to face her wonderful husband, Y/N whispered, “James, you’re the air I breathe. Thank you for being supportive to our kids and me.”

 

Bucky’s voice dripped with sincerity. “Ya know Izzy’s gonna be alright? Don’cha ever feel like she doesn’t need ya cuz it ain’t true. Give her time.”

 

Laying her hand on his face, “I know baby. Sometimes I feel a little left out, but you’ve dealt with trauma and understands better than I do what she’s feeling. Thank you.”

 

“No thanks needed, It’s m’pleasure. C’mere, I’ve missed ya woman.”

 

Yawning, “I’ve missed you too.”

 

3 months passed and Izzy became antsy. She longed to go outside and play with her brother and friends. Little Stevie sorely missed his big sister. They shared an unshakeable bond.

 

The sun beamed through her teal and white curtains. Stretching, Izzy placed her feet on the floor and stared out of the large window. It was time to take her life back.

 

Making her way to the elevator, Izzy visited Uncle Tony in his laboratory. He was thrilled to see her.

 

“Hey Izz, what brings you to my humble abode?” As usual, he sat at a table, tinkering with one of his latest creations.

 

Sighing, “Uncle Tony, can we have a barbeque out back? I’m ready to go outside and it would be great if everyone came too.”

 

Pulling her into an embrace, Tony was ecstatic. “Yes! I’ll have Pepper get everything together and have FRIDAY alert the team. It’ll be small, just us. Happy you’re feeling better kiddo. I’ve missed you.”

 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Izzy spoke into his chest. “Missed you too Uncle Tony. Thank you for being there for me and my family.  It means a lot.”

 

“The pleasure’s all mine Izzmeister. Get outta here. I have a shindig to plan!”

 

As promised, Pepper and Tony went all out for this family gathering. Kayla, Maddie and their parents showed up.

 

Time came for Izzy to take the first steps to reclaiming her life. With Y/N, Bucky, and little Stevie by her side, the determined young lady sighed heavily, with her hands on the door handle leading to the backyard.

 

**_Left foot...right foot...breathe_ **

 

Izzy could feel panic bubbling in her chest but refused to allow it to stymy her progress.

 

**_Left foot...right foot...breathe_ **

 

She relished in the smell of crisp air, fresh cut grass, and food smoking on the grill.

 

**_Left foot...right foot...breathe_ **

 

An overwhelming sense of relief ebbed and flowed through her body. For the first time in almost 5 months, Isabella Marie Barnes greeted her extended family and friends. They in turn, applauded and shed tears.

 

Y/N and Bucky beamed with pride at her spunk. Little Stevie held her hand as she received hugs from everyone. Even Dr. Burgdorf’s eyes were damp. She knew the hell Izzy had endured. To see her progress warmed her heart.

 

Izzy, Stevie, Maddie and Kayla froliced in the yard playing soccer against Sam, Bucky, Steve and Peter! Nat and Wanda held Y/N tight as they openly wept.

 

The sun shined bright, birds chirped a peaceful melody and laughter filled the air!

 

There were setbacks. But for every dismal day, 3 good days took its place.  

 

The Barnes family crossed a major hurdle with determination, love and support. Times like these caused Bucky to reflect on his life and why he wouldn’t change anything.

  


**James Buchanan Barnes, family man!**

 

**_Fin_ **

 


End file.
